monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Jumbo Village
Jumbo Village is the village setting for Monster Hunter 2. It is a port village located near the Jungle. Town Layout *Theres a Tavern where you can partake quests (vary depending on the season) & play some mini-games such as Arm Wrestling with the shipyard manager & Drinking game with the Wyverian Lady (once the Tavern reaches level 3) *Hunters can pick off useful items from the Felyne Merchant. *You can combine at the combine shopkeeper(depends on your combo info list) *A Blacksmith where you can buy weapons, supplies(if the Blacksmith is level 2) & you can Improve and put gems in your weapons/armor there. *A Shipyard where you can travel back to Kokoto Village once the conditions are met(Slaying Lunastra, completing the Shipyard manager's red bubble requests). *A Food Shop where you can buy food as a Felyne Chef ingredient & as a Food for your Poogie. *A Fishing corner where you can catch fishes there(If you brought some fishing bait). * A Mining Cave where you can give the miner a Pickaxe to mine you ores after the quest * The Peddling Granny will appear if you hunt a rare monster in your quest Time and Seasons Monster Hunter 2 introduces the concept of time with Day and Night passages. The game also progresses into different seasons. Each season will dictate a monster's behavior and the materials you get from quests. During the Warm Season, carnivorous monsters like Wyverns are highly active, thus the ideal time for hunting. Come the Cold Season, monsters will become aggressive due to hunger and food shortages. This is a good time to obtain rare monster materials. Breeding Season is a time when Herbivorous monsters are most active and Carnivorous monsters are at their least. This particular season is best to gather materials from the field. By paying a certain amount of zenny, you may directly switch over to next season by using your bed. Trivia *This village is the home to the famous Hero of Jumbo who was famous of his deed of slaying a Lunastra and most of all his weapon. *After reaching the mining cave to LV 3, you can pull out the sword that looks familiar to that Eternal Replica from the Lao-Shan Skull(not to confused with the one carried by Shen Gaoren. *In Monster Hunter Portable 3rd end credit, the Town, the Elder, and the wyerian lady make a cameo appearance. * In Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, when speaking to the Grand Guru of Cathar to receive the Kushala Daora mission, he states that he received a letter from his brother, who once served as the chief of Jumbo Village. In the letter, the former chief warns of the Kushala Daora approaching Cathar, adding that the same dragon attacked Jumbo Village, but the village hunter was able to drive it off. Characters Image Gallery Jumbo-House.jpg Jumbo-Fsherman.jpg Jumbo-BarGirl.jpg Jumbo-Instructor.jpg Jumbo-Blacksmith.jpg Jumbo-Shipyard.jpg Jumbo-Armwrestle.jpg Jumbo-Armwrestle2.jpg Jumbo ship carpenter.JPG Jumbo market.JPG Jumbo item shop.JPG Jumbo house max.JPG Jumbo fishing guy.JPG Jumbo combine guy.JPG Jumbo black smitch.JPG Jumbo cavern.JPG Category:Areas